Eine zauberhafte Begegnung
by Adahra
Summary: Eine Nacht die Träume wahr werden lässt. Doch erfüllen sich die Träume wirklich?Eine Glorfindel Lovestory in 4 Teilen. TEIL 2 ist da
1. Chapter 1

**_Vorwort oder wie es zu der Geschichte kam_**

Es war irgendwann vor ein paar Wochen, als ich mit Fireth chattete. Wie unterhielten uns über alle möglichen FF undmit welchen Charakternes, bedauerlicher Weise, nicht sehr viele gab.

Nach einer Weile meinte Fireth, dass zita meinte, es gäbe zu wenig romantische Geschichten mit Glorfindel.

Was tat ich? Ich schrieb diese Geschichte :)

Mein Dank geht an Fireth, mein heißgeliebtes Betalein

Also zita, wenn du das hier lesen solltest... du bist schuld daran ;)

Allen anderen Wünsche ich viel Spaß!

_**Disclaimer und sonstiges blabla**_

_gehört alles Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Ich hab´s mir nur ausgeliehen und gebe alles unbeschadet wieder zurück._

_Geld verdienen tu ich damit nicht und Glorfindel gehört mir auch nicht schnief_

**_Inhalt_**

_Eine romantische Story in vier Teilen mit Glorfindel in der Hauptrolle_

**oOo**

**OoO**

**oOo**

**OoO**

**oOo**

**Eine zauberhafte Begegnung**

_Teil 1_

Friedlich hatte er geschlafen, sich seinen Träumen hingegeben und das Gefühl der kühlen Laken auf seiner Haut genossen.

Ein leichter Wind kam auf, suchte sich seinen Weg durch die geöffneten Fenster, umspielte den nackten Körper und die langen blonden Haare des Elben, der auf dem Bett lag.

Der Elb erzitterte leicht, als der Wind sanft, fast streichelnd, über seine Haut glitt.

Die kühle Nachtluft ließ ihn langsam erwachen.

Er versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren, wollte den wunderbaren Traum, den er geträumt hatte, nicht los lassen.

Schließlich erhob sich der Elb widerwillig und ging hinüber zu dem offenen FensterEr wollte sie schließen, um den Wind auszusperren.

Tief atmete er die kühle Nachtluft ein. Sein Blick wanderte hinaus in die Dunkelheit, die nur durch das sanfte, silbrige Licht des Mondes und der Sterne erhellt wurde.

Ein Seufzen verließ die Lippen des Blonden, als er an den Traum dachte, aus dem er so unsanft gerissen wurde.

Ziellos sah er hinaus in die Nacht, bis eine Gestalt, die eilig auf den Waldrand zulief, seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Wieder kam der Wind, umspielte den Elben, verfing sich in den blonden Haaren und zog leicht daran, so als würde er wollen, dass der Elb ihm hinaus folgt.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob die Neugierde, zu erfahren, wer durch die Dunkelheit schlich oder das Gefühl, dem Drängen des Windes nachzugeben , ihn dazu veranlasste sich anzukleiden und hinaus in die Nacht zu gehen.

Als er den Wald betrat, begann der Wind sanft über die Blätter der Bäume hinweg zu streichen, so dass ein leises Rauschen die Luft erfüllte.

Der Elb folgte dem schmalen Weg, der tiefer in den Wald hinein führte und schließlich an einer Lichtung, deren Zentrum ein kleiner See war, endete.

Immer wieder sah er sich um, bis zur Lichtung waren es nur noch wenige Schritte, doch er konnte den anderen nächtlichen Ausflügler nirgends sehen. Wohin konnte er nur verschwunden sein? Es gab keinen weiteren Weg, den der Unbekannte hätte nehmen können.

Der Elb ging weiter bis zum Ende des Weges. Noch einmal sah er sich um, doch wieder konnte er nichts entdecken.

Leisen Schrittes verließ er den Wald und trat hinaus auf die Lichtung.

Sein Blick wanderte zu dem kleinen See.

Schon oft war er an diesem Platz gewesen, doch hatte er ihn immer nur am Tage aufgesucht, niemals in der Nacht. So war es, dass der Anblick, der sich ihm nun bot, ihn für einige Moment alles um sich herum vergessen ließ.

Die Lichtung war erfüllt von dem silbrigen Licht, das Mond und Sterne verströmten.

Der See, dessen Wasser so klar war, dass man am Tage den sandigen Grund erkennen konnte, schien nun mit flüssigem Silber gefüllt zu sein.

Hätte er gewusst, dass sich ihm hier in sternenklaren Nächten ein solcher Anblick bieten würde, dann hätte ihn sein Weg in so mancher Nacht hierher geführt.

Der Elb erschrak, fast zu spät hatte er gehört, dass sich leise Schritte näherten. Schnell suchte er Deckung im Schilf, welches in dichten Büschen am Ufer des Sees wuchs.

Gebannt beobachtete der Elb, wer sich dort näherte und als sein Blick sich auf den Neuankömmling richtete, hielt er den Atem an, sein Traum schien wahr geworden zu sein.

Ihre Gestalt löste sich aus dem Schatten der Bäume und als ihre nackten Füße den ersten Schritt auf die grasbewachsene Lichtung setzten, schien es, als würde ihr Körper im Licht der Nacht zu glühen beginnen.

Anmutigen Schrittes ging sie auf den See zu. Dort kniete sie sich an das Ufer und langte mit ihrer feingliedrigen Hand in das kühle Wasser.

Sie lachte leise und begann mit den Fingern Kreise auf der Wasseroberfläche zu zeichnen, verursachte so kleine Wellen, die über den See tanzten.

Eine Weile erfreute sie sich noch ihres Spiels, ehe sie sich in einer fließenden Bewegung erhob und begann die Verschnürungen ihres weißen Kleides zu öffnen.

Behutsam strich sie den seidenen Stoff von ihren Schultern, so dass er wenig später lautlos zu Boden glitt.

Dem Elb stockte der Atem, noch nie hatten seine Augen etwas so vollkommenes gesehen.

Er hätte sich abwenden müssen, dessen war er sich bewusst, doch er konnte nicht, zu sehr hatte ihr Anblick ihn gefangen genommen.

Vorsichtig lief sie in das Wasser und erst als es ihr bis an die Hüften reichte blieb sie stehen.

Wieder tauchte eine Hand in das kühle Nass. Doch diesmal waren es nicht Wellen, die die Stille des Sees durchbrachen, es waren Wassertropfen, die von ihrer Hand aufgeworfen auf ihrem Körper niedergingen und glänzende Spuren auf ihrer Haut hinterließen.

Der Blonde versank im Anblick ihrer Schönheit, so dass er nicht bemerkte, wie er zischend den Atem ausstieß.

Es wurde still auf der Lichtung, das Rauschen der Blätter verstummte, als der Wind sich legte und auch das Plätschern des Wassers war nicht mehr zu hören.

Diese plötzliche Ruhe war es, die ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück holte.

Verwirrt wanderte sein Blick hinaus auf den See.

Er erschrak, als ihm zwei sanfte, braune Augen ängstlich entgegen blickten.

"Glorfindel", hörte er das geflüsterte Wort, seinen Namen.

Er war zu sehr in dem Gefühl gefangen, welches diese samtige Stimme, die seinen Namen geflüstert hatte, in ihm ausgelöste.

So bemerkte er auch nicht sofort, wie die Elbenmaid hastig nach ihren Sachen griff und verschwand.

"Melian, so wartet doch", rief er ihr noch nach, doch es war schon zu spät, sie war fort.

Er senkte den Kopf und ging den Weg zurück zum Haus. Die Gedanken rasten in seinem Kopf.

Hatte er in wenigen Augenblicken zerstört, was noch gar nicht begonnen hatte?


	2. Chapter 2

**Eine zauberhafte Begegnung**

* * *

_Teil 2_

* * *

Seit der Nacht am See waren bereits einige Tage vergangen.

Immer wieder hatte Glorfindel versucht mit Melian zu sprechen, doch seine Bemühungen waren vergebens.

Es schien, als wenn sie sich in Luft auflösen würde, sobald er auch nur in der Nähe war.

Einmal hatte er es geschafft sich ihr bis auf ein paar Schritte zu nähern. Er hatte sie ansprechen wollen, wollte ihr sagen, wie leid es ihm tat, dass er sie beobachtet hatte, doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen.

Es war noch früh am Morgen, als er auf dem Weg in die Stallungen war. Er wollte wie jeden Morgen ausreiten, um die Unberührtheit des beginnenden Tages zu genießen.

Er liebte es, über die Wiesen und Felder zu reiten, wenn der Frühnebel noch dicht über dem Boden hing und das Rotwild friedlich grasend am Rand des Waldes stand.

Er hatte an diesem Tag den Weg durch den mit roten Rosen bewachsenen Säulengang gewählt. Hier war es ihm noch möglich die Ruhe des Morgens genießen.

Im Haus herrschte bereits rege Betriebsamkeit, denn die am Vorabend unerwartet eingetroffenen Gäste hatten den Haushalt in Aufruhr gebracht.

Er hatte fast das Ende des Säulenganges erreicht, als er sie sah.

Sie kniete an dem weißen Marmorbrunnen, der das Zentrum des Innenhofes bildete.

Eine mit Wasser gefüllte Kanne stand neben ihr, die sie scheinbar gerade eben gefüllt hatte.

Eine zeitlang hatte er einfach nur still da gestanden und sie beobachtet. Sie trug, wie in jener Nacht am See, ein weißes Kleid aus einem fließenden, seidig glänzendem Stoff.

Ihr Haar war offen und viel in goldenen Kaskaden ihren Rücken hinab.

Glorfindel hätte Stunden damit verbringen können sie einfach nur anzusehen, doch er wusste, dass er das nicht konnte.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu. Sie schien ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn ihre Hand glitt immer noch mit träger Bewegung durch das Wasser.

Diesmal würde sie nicht einfach unbemerkt verschwinden können, diesmal musste sie ihn anhören.

Glorfindel war nur noch einen Schritt von ihr entfernt, er brauchte nur die Hand auszustrecken und würde ihr seidig glänzendes Haar berühren können, so wie er es in seinen Träumen schon oft getan hatte.

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch die Worte, die er sich im Geist zurecht gelegt hatte, wollten ihm nicht über die Lippen kommen.

Ein paar mal öffnete er den Mund, versuchte mit aller Macht die Worte der Entschuldigung hervor zu bringen, doch seine Bemühungen blieben ohne Erfolg. Noch nicht einmal ein Wort des Grußes wollte seine Kehle verlassen

"Melian, beeil dich, wir haben nicht den ganzen Morgen Zeit", rief jemand.

Die schöne Elbenmaid zu Glorfindels Füßen wurde durch den lauten Ruf aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und erschrak.

Ein Zittern lief durch ihren Körper, als sie so unsanft aus ihren Träumen gerissen wurde und in diesem Moment hätte Glorfindel nichts lieber getan, als sie in seine Arme zu schließen.

Doch wie sollte er das tun, wenn er es noch nicht einmal fertig brachte sie anzusprechen.

Die Möglichkeit mit ihr zu sprechen war vergangen, denn als sie sich des Rufes bewusst wurde, stand sie schnell auf, griff nach dem mit Wasser gefüllten Krug und lief in Richtung des Hauses davon.

Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt und da,s obwohl er in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe gestanden hatte.

Die Schultern des starken Elbenkriegers sanken merklich.

Er hatte versagt und er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er noch einmal eine solche Möglichkeit bekommen würde.

Und selbst wenn, hätte der dann den Mut sie anzusprechen? Er wusste es nicht.

"Seit wann bist du so zurückhaltend, mein Freund", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Glorfindel, die ihn dazu veranlasste zu seufzen.

"Es ist nicht wie sonst, dieses mal ist es anders. Nicht nur mein Körper fühlt sich zu ihr hingezogen sondern auch mein Herz", gestand er dem Elben, der neben ihm getreten war.

"Ist es Liebe?"

"Mein Verstand sagt, ich kann niemanden lieben, den ich nur aus der Ferne kenne, doch mein Herz sagt mir etwas anderes."

Wieder seufzte der blonde Elb und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Wie kann ich mir über meine Gefühle im Klaren sein, wenn ich es noch nicht einmal wage sie anzusprechen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Innenhof und setzte seinen Weg in die Stallungen fort, um Auszureiten, wie er es geplant hatte.

Als er den Hof in schnellem Tempo verließ wusste er nicht, dass ihm zwei Augenpaare nachblickten.

Das eine Paar war von grauer Farbe und spiegelte die Erfahrung und das Wissen von Jahrtausenden wieder.

Das andere Paar war von sanftem braun. Der Blick war geprägt von unschuldiger Neugierde und doch konnte man auch Trauer darin erkennen.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Fireth:** :D ich hab gefragt, ob ich´s schreiben darf ;) .Hm, aber glaub mir, er hat einen schweren Kampfausgefochten, bis er dann doch endlich aufgestanden ist. Ich geb´s zu, dass habe ich mich auch gefragt, aber ich wollte es nicht mehr umschreiben. Gehen wir einfach davon aus, dass das Wesen etwas wusste, was unser Findelchen nicht wusste :) .In den Momenten im Schilf hat er sich sicher seinen Träumen sehr nahe gefühlt.

**zita: **hihi, na dann hoffe ich doch mal, dass das bißchen ausgereicht hat, um dich vor dem Ertrinken zu retten :D . Joa, Findel als Spanner hat schon was, aber er schämt sich schon ganz dolle g . Freut mich das dir der erste Teil gefallen hat.

**Fundin: **Huhu, schön, dass es dir gefällt. Ich habe einfach nur den Namen Melian verwendet, weil ich fand, dass er vom Klang her sehr gut in die Geschichte paßt.

**Ruellas:** huhu du :) , huii, an den Namen muß ich mich noch gewöhnen, ist noch ein bißchen ungewohnt. Jaaaa heftig nick der Wind ist schuld und nur der Wind alleine :D Das mit den Absätzen ärgert mich auch ständig, aber irgendwie werden die immer gefressen, ich weiß echt nicht, was ich machen soll :(

Ich hoffe, es stört nicht allzu sehr beim lesen :(


	3. Chapter 3

**zita : **ich habe selbst mit dem Gedanken gespielt, diese Geschichte weiterzuschreiben, wahrscheinlich werde ich das auch noch machen, es wird nämlichmeine letzte Geschichte sein.

**Fireth : **joa, mal gucken, wann er sich traut sie anzusprechen :D

Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen des vorerst vorletzten Teils.

oOo

oOo

oOo

**Eine zauberhafte Begegnung**

oOo

oOo

**Teil 3**

"Du willst ein Fest veranstalten?" fragte Glorfindel ungläubig und starrte den ihm gegenüber sitzenden Elb zweifelnd an.

"Warum denn nicht... welche Jahreszeit eignet sich besser für ein Fest, als der Frühling? Der Jahreszeit, in der alles erblüht."

"Das wagst du nicht", zischte Glorfindel, man konnte deutlich die Wut in seiner Stimme erkennen.

"Ich wage es nur, den Bewohnern dieses Tals ein wunderbares Fest zu schenken."

Die Stimme, welche die Antwort gab war kühl und emotionslos geworden, duldete keinen Widerspruch. Nur die grauen Augen des Sprechers verrieten seine Absicht, denn kurz konnte man es in den unendlichen Tiefen amüsiert aufblitzen sehen.

"Dann wünsche ich den Bewohnern des Tals einen wunderbares Fest, ich werde jedenfalls nicht kommen."

In eisigem Tonfall waren die Worte gesprochen worden. Die Entschlossenheit, die sich in ihnen wiederspiegelte, wurde noch deutlicher, als Glorfindel ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum verließ.

"Du wirst kommen, auch wenn du es jetzt noch nicht weißt."

Hätte der blonde Elb nur noch einen kurzen Augenblick gewartet, so wären ihm die geflüsterten Worte nicht entgangen. Doch er lief davon, begleitet von Gefühlen, die ihm fremd und doch schon so vertraut waren. Nie hätte er zugegeben, dass er Angst hatte, Angst davor sie wiederzusehen und erneut bei dem Versuch mit ihr zu sprechen zu versagen.

Er tat das, was er immer tat, wenn er sich nicht mit Worten zu helfen wusste. Er ging hinaus auf die Trainingsfelder und hoffte mit jedem Pfeil, den er von der Sehne schnellen ließ, auch seine Ängste loszulassen.

So war es auch an dem Tag, an dem das Frühlingsfest stattfinden sollte.

Schon im Morgengrauen hatte er das Haus verlassen und war hinaus zu den Trainingsfeldern gegangen.

Stunde um Stunde hatte er seine Pfeile verschossen, seine Arme hatten irgendwann zu schmerzen begonnen, doch erst das rotglühende Licht der untergehenden Sonne ließ ihn innehalten.

Glorfindel seufzte und ließ seinen Blick über den Bogen in seinen Händen wandern. Wie oft hatte diese Waffe ihn schon gerettet? Sicher schon unzählige Male. Doch Glorfindel wusste, dieses Mal konnte er sich nicht hinter seiner Waffe verstecken, denn Pfeil und Bogen würden ihm hier nicht helfen können.

Heute würde Glorfindel sich stellen müssen, nicht als Krieger, sondern als jemand, der sein Herz verschenkt hatte.

Sein Entschluss stand fest und so machte er sich langsamen Schrittes auf den Rückweg.

Schon aus der Ferne konnte er die Musik hören, die ihm sagte, dass das Fest bereits begonnen hatte.

Als er näher kam, konnte er den festlich geschmückten Platz erkennen. Die Säulen aus weißem Marmor waren mit Girlanden aus violetten und rosa farbenen Blumen geschmückt. Man hatte Fackeln aufgestellt, welche den Festplatz in ein warmes Licht tauchten.

Die bereits eingetroffenen Elben waren festlich gekleidet. Einige von ihnen tanzten zu den sanften Klängen der Musik, andere standen in kleineren oder größeren Gruppen zusammen, um sich zu unterhalten. 'Anmerk.: Klingt besser...bei Trauben hab ich irgendwie grad Weintrauben vor meinem inneren Auge.

Es war eines solcher Feste wie Glorfindel sie liebte.

Würde sein Verstand nicht von seinem Herzen beeinflusst werden, dann würde er sicher entspannt über den Platz schlendern. Vielleicht würde er auch mit dem einen oder anderen Elben ein belangloses Gespräch führen. Ganz sicher jedoch würde er nach einer Elbenmaid Ausschau halten, mit der er den Abend und vielleicht auch die Nacht verbringen würde.

Doch ihm verlangte es nicht mehr danach, denn der Ruf seines Herzens war eindeutig und er würde ihm folgen.

So führte ihn sein Weg zuerst am Festplatz vorbei. Er ging zum Haus und weiter in seine Räumlichkeiten.

Es verging nur wenig Zeit, bis Glorfindel das Haus verließ und auf den Festplatz ging.

Viele Blicke richteten sich auf ihn, denn es war selten, dass man den blonden Lord in festlicher Kleidung zu sehen bekam. Kaum etwas erinnerte jetzt noch an den Elben, welcher sonst fast ausschließlich in der Tracht der Krieger gekleidet war.

Glorfindel war sich der Blicke wohl bewusst, die ihn bei seinem Weg über den Platz verfolgten. Sie interessierten ihn nicht, nicht heute Abend.

Sein Blick suchte jemand anderes, jemanden, der seine Träume schon seit geraumer Zeit erfüllte.

Immer wieder schritt der blonde Elb über den Platz, doch seine Augen erblickten nicht, was er so verzweifelt suchte.

Entmutigt suchte er sich seinen Weg durch die Menge und blieb schließlich am äußersten Rand des Platzes stehen.

Er hatte sie nicht gefunden, wahrscheinlich war sie noch nicht einmal hier unter den Feiernden.

In seine trüben Gedanken vertieft, bemerkte er nicht, wie sich ihm jemand von hinten näherte.

"Mein Lord Glorfindel."

Ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper. Er kannte diese Stimme, denn es war eben diese Stimme, deren Klang ihn bereits in der Nacht am See verzaubert hatte.

Glorfindel wagte kaum sich umzudrehen, denn er befürchtete, dass, wenn er das tat, sich alles nur als Traum heraus stellte.

Dennoch war er bereit das Risiko einzugehen, denn er wusste, dass, wenn er es jetzt nicht wagte mit ihr zu sprechen, er es nie tun würde.

Nun stand sie hier vor ihm, gekleidet in einen Traum aus weißer Seide.

Sie sah zu ihm auf und er versank in ihren sanften braunen Augen.

"Mein Lord Glorfindel", begann sie erneut, doch wie schon zuvor sprach sie nicht weiter.

Schon befürchtete Glorfindel das Schlimmste. Würde sie ihm sagen, wie sehr sie ihn für das hasste, was er am See getan hatte?

Er suchte in ihren Augen nach etwas, das ihm sagte, wie sehr er sie anwiderte, wie sehr sie ihn verachtete. Doch er fand nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen sah er etwas anderes. Verwunderung überkam ihn, konnte es sein? War es wirklich möglich? War sein Traum wahr geworden?

"Mein Lord Glorfindel... ich... ich... wollte mich bedanken... das Kleid ist wunderschön."

Ihre Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Er hatte wohl die Worte verstanden, doch verstand er den Sinn nicht. Sie bedankte sich für das Kleid? Warum bei ihm? Er hatte ihr kein Kleid geschenkt.

Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl nahm seinen Körper in Besitz, als sie seine Hand ergriff und sie für einen kurzen Moment in ihren schmalen Händen hielt.

Ihr Blick war auf ihn gerichtet, als sie ihm abermals dankte.

Diesmal war er sich sicher, es war Liebe, die er in ihren Augen erkennen konnte, Liebe, die ihm galt.

Das Gefühl berauschte ihn und ließ ihn alle seine Ängste vergessen.

Erfüllt von diesem Gefühl bemerkte er zu spät, wie sie unbemerkt in der Menge verschwand.

Glorfindel verstand nicht, warum sie ohne ein weiteres Wort gegangen war. Hatte sie denn nicht in seinen Augen sehen können, dass er ebenso empfand?

Suchend sah er sich um, doch war es nicht Melian, die er erblickte.

Sein Blick blieb an einem Elben hängen. Seinem langjährigen Freund und dem Einzigen, der um seine Gefühle für Melian wusste. Denn es war Elrond gewesen, der ihn an jenem Morgen im Innenhof angesprochen hatte.

Ein Blick in die grauen Augen sagte ihm, dass er es war, der ihm diese Möglichkeit eröffnet hatte, denn er war es wohl gewesen, dem Melian das Kleid zu verdanken hatte.

"Danke", formten seine Lippen lautlos, ehe er sich umdrehte und mit schnellen Schritten den Festplatz verließ.

Er wusste nicht, wohin Melian gegangen war, doch sein Herz sagte ihm, dass er sie am See finden würde. An dem Ort, an dem er sich seiner Gefühle für sie bewusst geworden war.


End file.
